


It was Only a Kiss

by Michael_in_the_Artroom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'll try not to hurt my sons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Michael, kind of a song fic in the sense it's absolutely based off mr brightside, mouth high fives, possible Rich/Jake, possible brooke/Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_in_the_Artroom/pseuds/Michael_in_the_Artroom
Summary: Michael knew nothing ever worked out like it did in the movies, so when Jenna suggested Spin the Bottle he knew this was gonna end badly. What he didn't know was that his whole world was about to be flipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if its not very good

“Cmon Michael it’ll be fun”

Michael found nothing appealing about the idea of playing spin the bottle with a bunch of his friend, but he knew it was the exact kind of thing Jeremy would find fun so he’d cave without too much protest.

“Fine, if only because it’d be a crime to deprive you all of the real prize of this game A.E a kiss from me.” Jeremy giggled and pulled his friend by the arm to where the rest of the group sat in a circle.

It was Jenna’s idea of course, Jake’s party had finally winded down and only their friend group remained. Everyone was sufficiently tipsy and all to willing to do things they’d regret tomorrow morning; she tried to suggest truth or dare, but after the last party the game had been banned.

The two sat down between Rich and Chloe, thighs pressed gently against each other and their body heat intertwined. Jeremy hummed softly along to The Killers with a small cute smile...

_Not that Michael noticed or anything that’d be gay._

Finally after what felt like two hours of not noticing what little personal space the boys had Chloe spoke up to explain the rules, “Okay so if by some chance you’ve never watched a movie, the premise of the game is one person spins the bottle and has to kiss whoever the bottle points at, then that person spins and so one and so forth.” She waved her hands around lazily, “anyway as it was her idea, Jenna why don’t you start us out.”

“Alright that's only fair I guess,” she cracked her knuckles. With the flick of her wrist the bottle spun quickly until it started to ease its way to a stop. It landed smack dab in front of Jeremy. Michael tensed a bit as the two got closer. “You ready Jer?” He gave a quick nod and their lips pressed together for a second then repelled like the similar sides of two magnets. “Alright Jer-Bear give it a go.”

Jeremy nervously pinched the bottle and managed a much less satisfying spin the Jenna’s had been, but all the same it did its job. Michael’s heart slowed with the bottle. The bottle took painstakingly long to stop, but when it did Michael felt his stomach fall out. He stared at the cap of the bottle and it stared back. He could already feel his face flush as he realized what came next.  
“Well let’s put those claims of yours to the test,” Brooke teased. The whole group tuned in for this one. “Unless you know, you’re too chicken.”

Unfortunately, like the others Jeremy also noticed the panicked look on Michael’s face. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to Michael, don’t let them pressure you into something you aren’t comfortable with.” His gentle voice equally reassured and terrified his friend. Michael knew these weren’t exactly platonic thoughts he was having, but he didn’t want to make things weird. 

“Thanks Miah, but it’s alright. It’s only a kiss right? Lips are just skin so it's just like I'm high fiving your face with mine. No Homo” Michael was rewarded with more cute giggles from his player 2.

“Sure bro nothing gay about kissing a bro.” Jeremy couldn’t keep a straight face while saying that, but regardless Michael was calming down and suddenly Jeremy’s face was getting a lot closer to his own. 

Hands ruffled through the back of his hair and Their lips gently,but firmly collided. Time stood still as Michael slid his hands onto Jeremy’s hips so he wouldn’t fidget with them. He wondered whether or not it had felt this way with Jenna and why he didn’t kiss more people. His whole body felt warm as Jeremy’s breath mingled with his. He felt something wet cross between his lips and when he realized what it was his eyes shot open. 

**“Destiny is calling me! Open up my eager eyes! Cuz I’m Mr. Brightside!”**

Michael push Jeremy off. Feeling his face turn a dark scarlet he scanned the room, the circle was filled with an odd tension, until his eyes finally landed on Jeremy. The smaller boy’s surge of confidence clearly faded because he was now curled in upon himself mortified, staring at his shoes.

The game kept going, thankfully only landing on Michael one more time. He quickly gave Christine a quick peck and resumed his zoning out. Jake had deemed them unfit to drive so they decided to have a sleepover. Once everyone was too tired to go on they all found places to pass out until the next morning when their hangovers would properly hit them. Michael laid on the floor in his own little corner of Jake’s living room. 

He stayed up for a bit thinking about the night's events but decided he needed sleep, he’d draw conclusions on his feelings when he was back in his right mind. For now he drifted soundly to sleep with the thought of how pretty Jeremy looked all pink and flustered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay so there's chapter one. let me know if you like'd it and would like to see where this goes. ^_^ Also pining michael is my kink i love my boy.


	2. Christine and Rich the tag team no one knew they needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys have got it bad. anyone up for some morning after pancakes?

Michael awoke with a start to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. He tried to get up to investigate the noise, but found his head was pounding. He heard someone else groan, presumably for the same reasons. 

He sat up slowly, as to not encourage the migraine coming on, and looked around the room. Chloe and Brooke lie next to each other limbs intertwined, Jeremy and Jake were sprawled on the couch facing opposite directions, Jenna was curled in the corner, and Rich was stood in the middle of the floor with his head in his hands. Christine was absent from the room, and most likely the perpetrator of the noise. Pleased with his detective work Michael curled back into a ball to try to go back to sleep, but Rich had already realized he was awake and was now coming towards him.

“Yo,” Rich plopped down next to him. Michael grimaced at all the noise the other boy was making.

“What time is it?” Michael didn’t care who wanted to talk to him if it was earlier than nine he was going back to sleep.

Rich whipped his phone out of his pocket, “about 12:30” it was a good thing he didn’t have plans for today, finals were still a week away so he wasn’t exactly compelled to study yet. “Plus I think Christine’s making breakfast, c’mon dude.” Rich steadily got up and then proceeded to bolt to the kitchen. 

Michael rubbed his eyes trying to shake off last night, but his mouth went dry. All he could think about was his best friend’s tongue...okay that sounded kinda gay Mikey you good? Of course he wasn’t good, but honestly everyone had gay thoughts every once in awhile right? Like whenever Jake takes his shirt off when he’s all hot and sweaty, it’s kinda impossible to not want to feel him up. There was nothing gay about it…

FOOD! What he needed was food not a gay crisis. He got up and ushered himself to the kitchen, where he was met with the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup.

“YO CHRIS YOU’RE THE BEST!” Michael sat down eagerly awaiting the meal. He hadn’t realized how starving he was.

“Turn it down a few notches, the hangover isn’t cured yet,” a groan came from Rich probably in agreement. Christine set some pancakes down in front of him and Rich and made a plate for herself. “So fun night last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in the boys’ directions. Michael got immediately defensive.

“What no! I mean not no the party was fun and all but nothing all that eventful...nope nada zip… It's not like you weren’t there! Anything fun with you?!”

“Yeah I had a great time! No need to get so uppity about it I was actually asking Rich.” Michael went about four shades darker, “Maybe you didn’t notice because you seemed a bit zoned out but Jake and Rich had a bit of a make out session.” 

“It can’t be helped, that I’m irresistible and a great kisser.”

Christine mockingly swooned, “If only we could all be so humble.” 

Michael needed to chill a bit. “I’ll be right back, I’ve just gotta pee.” Michael zoomed out and a minute later Jeremy waltzed in. 

“You just missed your boy toy,” Rich teased lightheartedly. 

“Shut up Rich it's not like that! We’re just...we’re just friends!” Jeremy stuttered. 

“You keep telling yourself that hun,” Christine giggled and winked at him. The teen went over to the stove top and picked himself up a few pancakes from the plate. He ate in silence and contemplated somethings while the banter between Christine and Rich went on. 

Did he like Michael? He didn’t even know he liked dudes let alone his best friend Okay so maybe he appreciated Jake’s form sometimes but like whatever so did everyone... He definitely liked girls though so he wasn’t gay, maybe bi like Rich? Maybe he only had a thing for Michael and his soft lips and big eyes and pretty skin and… Okay so he probably liked Michael. Shit. 

At that exact moment, his friend walked into the kitchen, stretched and yawned; A sliver of skin shown under his hoodie. He ran his long fingers through his messy hair and maybe it was the hangover, but if he didn’t know better he’d think Michael was an angel. Jeremy’s heart just went from 1 to 100 real quick. He dug himself into a whole and there was no climbing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry this took a while I'm smack dab in the middle of finals rn also last time i sat down to write I wrote a dumb little one shot instead...Check it out!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11170914  
> (P.S. I Have no clue if links work in the notes???)  
> (P.S.S. I read a fic once that mentioned that everyone has had a crush on jake at some point and it stuck so now im providing on those jake related needs)


End file.
